Friendship and evil
by D.Judy
Summary: Lucy is my best friend. But she is very strange. Murders occur and evil is taking possession... How could I prevent that? The answer was just in front of me... Friendship is stronger... than evil...


**Friendship and evil**

She was my best friend. She was very kind and also shy. In class, when she looked at me, she always smiled and her eyes were like diamonds shining, full of interest and happiness. Her name was Lucy. When she went outside after school, the wind was blowing onto her face and her long and black hair was flying. She breathed deeply. Then, she turned to me and asked:

"Where are we going today, Kate?"

"Sorry, today I must stay at home to revise for a test."

"It doesn't matter, me too, I am busy."

Her eyes suddenly changed, it became darker. She quickly looked at her watch.

"I must go. Bye!"

"Bye, I replied."

'Jane, a girl in my class, was in the forest. She was smiling. Beside her, Lucy was talking. They were leaning against a tree. Suddenly, it began to darken until it was impossible to see a thing. Someone screamed and a red liquid began to flow. It was blood!'

I shouted. When I opened my eyes, I found that I was in bed. Fortunately, it was just a nightmare. It seemed so real!

It was eight in the morning. I was at school, looking for Lucy, when my eyes were caught by the notice board. There was a piece of newspaper on it and a group of children were reading it. They seemed anxious. I approached to have a look and to my great surprise I found out that Jane had disappeared. It was written that her mother was very anxious and when she leant that at six o'clock, two policemen found Jane's body in the forest, she was very sad. Her unique daughter was dead! I suddenly remembered of my dream. Maybe it was a vision which tried to inform me.

"I am very sorry for her."

It was Lucy who was standing behind me.

"She was a good girl," I said.

Afterwards, the bell rang and we went to our respective classes.

James, Lucy's boyfriend, was walking alone in the school. At that time, he had no class. He suddenly saw Lucy who was cleaning something with a tissue paper. He wanted to make her jump so he came forward. He was very surprise to see that she was cleaning a knife which had blood on it! James could recognize human blood.

"Lucy killed Jane!?" He thought. "It is impossible, she is so kind. I must speak to her today."

After school, Lucy and I were thinking about a place where we could go that afternoon. While we were outside, James was running towards us. He said:

"Hello girls!"

"Hello," we said.

"Lucy, would you like to have dinner with me at the 'Calamar Restaurant'? At seven o'clock?"

"Okay, Lucy replied, sorry Kate, you would have to stay at home once again."

"It doesn't matter," I said, "enjoy yourselves well."

At seven o'clock, James was waiting for Lucy. He was worried because he knew that she was a murderer and that it would be difficult to explain to her that killing was not a game. But, James did not know that she was also a devil. After some time, Lucy arrived. They ate their meal and she asked:

"What did you want to tell me?"

James took a deep breath and said:

"This morning I saw you washing a bloodstained knife." He paused. "Why did you kill Jane?"

Lucy was shocked, she remained silent.

"Speak!"

Finally, she said:

"I had no choice, she was too curious; she went into the forest and saw me while I was doing black magic."

"That's not a reason to kill her. Instead, you could have told her to keep it a secret."

"In the evil's rules and regulations," Lucy explained, "if a human saw a devil, he must die. No one must know that evil and magic exist."

Lucy hesitated. She saw that James was very surprised. She had just told him that she was a devil! She must kill him. She said:

"Let's go to the forest. I will give you more information."

It was at midnight that it happened. The forest was dark and scary. There was neither moon nor stars. James was a bit afraid when he saw Lucy's eyes changing colour, getting brighter, full of anger. While he was visiting the forest, Lucy took out her knife from her pocket behind her. When James turned back to see Lucy…a shout was heard, then there was complete silence.

The day after, everybody was speaking of James's disappearance and death whose information was on the notice board, as usual. It was said that nobody found his body but people saw some of his blood on a tree, in the forest. When Lucy and I entered the school, our classmates were looking at us sadly. During recess, a girl, called Rita, said to Lucy:

"I am sorry for you Lucy. I know that James was a good friend for you. Don't be sad."

Afterwards, she went away. Lucy pretended to be sad but I knew that she was very happy. I could see it in her eyes. It was strange, all the things that happened. First, I dreamt of Jane who was with Lucy before she was murdered. Then, James went out with Lucy and he was also murdered and the two events happened in the forest. Could it be Lucy the murderer? Just a real devil could kill even his friends. Finally I said:

"I am very sorry for you too. Would you be free this afternoon?"

"No, today is Friday."

Every Friday, she paid a visit to her grandmother.

"Sorry, I forgot."

After I thought about the situation in my room, while doing my homework, I stood up and said to myself:

"Tonight I will go to the forest and I am sure that Lucy will be there. She just pretended to go to her grandmother's place."

One day, Lucy told me that she was adopted when her real parents died. Now I discovered that her real parents were devils. When I finished eating my dinner, I put on a pullover, took my bicycle and rode to the forest. I was afraid but also excited. It was very cold and the wind was blowing violently. The trees were scary and an owl was looking at me as if it wanted to say something. I leaned my bicycle against a tree and walked into the dark forest.

Lucy was sitting on a rock, waiting for someone. She had a black dress with a bit of red. A few minutes later, a black eagle came and transformed into an old woman. The woman had long and white hair and a black dress. Lucy stood up and said hello to her. It was her grandmother. The woman answered by smiling. Then, she said:

"You have done a good work. I saw you killing them. So, I decide to give you the ruby of evil."

She gave Lucy a sort of necklace which was composed of a ruby only. Lucy took it and put it around her neck. She smiled.

"I am getting old. It is now you the goddess of evil," the woman said.

I was hiding behind a tree, listening to the conversation. The woman was ugly and Lucy was scary. I knew that Lucy had a good heart but she was created by devils. If the woman had been the goddess of evil and Lucy would be one, they surely had great powers. It would be more difficult to save Lucy than I thought. But I had to try. I heard the woman saying that when Lucy would put the ruby close to her heart and say a magic formula, she would have the greatest power of evil. Lucy and her grandmother laughed. Finally, I decided to act. I went out of my hiding place and shouted:

"Lucy! It is me, Kate. I am here to put you in the good way."

The two devils were very surprised.

"But I am in the good way, the way of my real family," Lucy replied.

The woman was very angry, she said to Lucy:

"Don't pay any attention to her, she said, just kill her. She discovered our secret."

"But she is my best friend…"

"Don't protest, put the ruby close to your heart and say it, now!"

Lucy had no choice and did it. A red light came out of the ruby which filled up Lucy with anger and darkness. She began to throw a thing like a black ball with a storm in it. It missed me and hit a tree which exploded. She continued with bigger balls and they all missed me. I was too rapid.

"Lucy," I said, "it is me, your best friend, Kate! Remember when we were together, when we were happy."

To my great surprise, she stopped attacking me. Instead, she murmured:

"Happy..."

The woman suddenly threw a red ball to me. It hit me and I fell on the grass. Blood started to flow from my head. Then, the woman turned to Lucy.

"Don't listen to her. She is just a human so, kill her!"

A sword appeared in Lucy's hand. Lucy approached to me. I tried to stand up and shouted:

"No, Lucy! I know that you are kind in a part of your heart. Lucy, please!"

Lucy was confused. She looked at me, and then turned to her grandmother. She did that many times and began to have a headache. Her sword had fallen down. She said softly:

"Sorry Kate" and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She put her hands on her head, knelt in front of us and screamed. The ruby broke and I heard the woman screaming too. There was an explosion and I became unconscious.

When I woke up I was still in the forest. I stood up and saw that Lucy and the goddess of evil had disappeared and also the wound in my head. All had become normal. It was one in the morning. I had to go home before my mother became anxious.

At school in the morning, nobody noticed Lucy's absence, certainly because there was nothing new on the notice board. I had a normal day but I would never forget Lucy. She would be neither a devil nor an angel, she would just be herself. Her soul would now haunt the forest forever.


End file.
